Passenger moving devices such as escalators, moving walkways, horizontal passenger conveyors and the like are used extensively in various locations including most commercial and public buildings. Such people moving devices typically include steps, belts or pallets that are mechanically driven at a relatively constant speed by a suitable mechanism.
Since passengers using such passenger moving devices must step unto a moving object, at least one handrail in the form of a strip of material traveling in the same direction and at the same speed as the steps is usually provided for helping the passengers maintain their balance. Typically a handrail is positioned on each side of the step, the handrail being mounted on a corresponding balustrade assembly.
Each balustrade typically includes balustrade panels extending from the base to support the handrail. Externally, the base includes a number of enclosure panels having an outer decking, an outer cladding, an inner profile and a skirt panel. The outer decking and outer cladding enclose the mechanics on the side of the balustrade panel opposite the moving steps. The inner profile and skirt panel enclose the mechanics adjacent the moving steps.
As mentioned previously, the handrails are provided for allowing intended passengers to maintain balance while being transported by the moving steps. Although efficient for their intended purpose, they are sometimes used inappropriately by some individuals as a sliding or riding ramp. Indeed, some individuals, typically young adolescents, sit on the inclined handrail with their legs hanging adjacent the corresponding balustrade and slide down the handrail while attempting to maintain their balance. Obviously, this type of practice can lead to serious injury if a given individual falls-off the handrail and falls on either side of the balustrade.
Since the handrails are often inclined any individual sliding down the ladder may travel at a relatively high speed and, hence, may become injured or may even injure adjacent individuals as speed is picked up during the sliding action. The risk of injury is sometimes compounded by the fact that escalators are commonly used to communicate between adjacent floors and, hence, any individual fling from the handrail opposite the moving treadway formed by the escalator may fall from a relatively important height. Furthermore, the practice of sliding down handrails is not only potentially dangerous to the individual performing the sliding action but is also detrimental to the escalator equipment leading to costly breakdowns.
Another problem encountered with conventional escalator construction relates to the fact that, as mentioned previously, the upper segment of the escalator is often located at a relatively important height relative to the ground surface. Consequently, any object dropped on the outer side of the balustrade opposite the moving treadway may drop onto individuals located underneath again potentially causing injury. A still further problem encountered with conventional escalator handrails relates to the fact that one might catch a sleeve, scarf or the like between moving handrail and its stationary guide.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device increasing the overall safety of conventional handrails. Advantages of the present invention include the fact that this device deters unsafe use of handrails such as riding or sliding down the handrail in a sitting or other position while allowing the handrail to be used for its intended balancing aid purpose.
The proposed invention also provides a shield for retaining objects being dropped on the outer side of the balustrade and preventing such objects from potentially injuring individuals located underneath.
Furthermore, the proposed invention is adapted to reduce the risk of an individual catching a scarf a sleeve or the like between the moving guiding rail and its associated stationary guide.
Also, the proposed invention is specifically designed so as to be easily mounted on most conventional handrail constructions.
Furthermore, the proposed invention is specifically configured so as to be both safe and esthetically pleasing.
Also, the proposed invention is designed so as to be manufactured using conventional forms of manufacturing thus providing a device that is economically feasible.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided a deterring device for deterring unsafe usage of a handrail, the handrail being mounted on a handrail guide extending from an upper peripheral edge part of a balustrade, the balustrade dining a balustrade inner side and a balustrade outer side, the balustrade having longitudinally opposed newell end sections, the handrail having a transverse dimension defining a handrail inner side edge and an opposed handrail outer side edge, the handrail also having a thickness defining a handrail top surface and an opposed handrail bottom surface, the deterring device comprising a generally elongated body, the body defining a generally concave-shaped overriding surface, the overriding surface being positioned in an overriding yet spaced relationship relative to the handrail so as to allow grasping of the handrail by an intended user positioned on the balustrade inner side while blocking access to the handrail from the balustrade outer side, the deterring device also comprising a supporting means for supporting the elongated body in the overriding yet spaced relationship relative to the handrail, the body being fixedly attached to a supporting means first end, the supporting means having a supporting means second end rigidly attached to a structure other than the handrail but positioned relatively adjacent to the latter.
Preferably, the overriding surface defines a first segment overriding a portion of the handrail top surface adjacent the handrail outer side edge, the first segment defining a distal free hand, the first segment extending outwardly from the distal free hand, the overriding surface also defining a second segment extending from the first segment in a generally downward direction so as to overlie the handrail outer side edge; the overriding surface further defining a third segment extending from the second segment toward the balustrade.
Typically, the elongated body is spaced from the handrail by a spacing distance substantially in the range between 1" and 48". Preferably, the body is formed of a relatively thin sheet of material integrally bent so as to define the overriding surface, the sheet of material defining a sheet peripheral edge. Typically, the sheet of material is bent so as to define a generally "C"-shaped cross sectional configuration. Conveniently, the sheet peripheral edge is inwardly bent about the free hand so as to define a relatively smooth edge.
Preferably, each of the body longitudinal ends is slanted towards a midsection of the body in a direction leading from the third segment to the first segment Conveniently, the supporting means includes a supporting segment extending from the third segment, the supporting segment being configured and sized to abuttingly contact the balustrade adjacent the handrail, the supporting means further including a fixing means for fixing the supporting segment to the balustrade.
Conveniently, the balustrade has a balustrade flange extending substantially perpendicularly and outwardly from the balustrade upper peripheral edge, the supporting segment having a generally "V"-shaped cross-sectional configuration defining a fourth and a fifth segment, the fourth segment being configured and sized for abutment against the balustrade adjacent the balustrade upper peripheral edge and the fifth segment being configured and sized for abutment against the balustrade flange.
In an alternative embodiment, the supporting means includes an abutment leg extending from the body, the abutment leg being configured and sized for abutment against a structure part of the environment adjacent the handrail.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a people moving device comprising: a treadway; a balustrade flanking the treadway; a handrail guide mounted on an upper peripheral edge of the balustrade; a handrail mounted on the handrail guide for use by passengers standing on the treadway, an elongated body having a generally concave overlying surface positioned so as to overlie a portion of the handrail, the elongated body being positioned so as to allow the passenger standing on the treadway to grasp the handrail while obstructing access to the handrail from passengers outside of the treadway and preventing the handrail from being used as a riding or sliding ramp.
Preferably, the overriding surface defines a first segment overriding #a portion of the handrail top surface adjacent the handrail outer side edge, the first segment defining a distal free hand, the first segment extending outwardly from the distal free hand; the overriding surface also defining a second segment extending from the first segment in a generally downward direction so as to overlie the handrail outer side edge; the overriding surface flyer defining a third segment extending from the second segment toward the balustrade.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for deterring the usage of a handrail part of an escalator from being used as a riding or sliding ramp, the method comprising the step of positioning and maintaining an elongated body in an overlying yet spaced relationship relative to the handrail so as to allow grasping of the handrail by passengers while blocking access to the handrail by other body parts of the passengers.